Darkness Waits
by Neon Star
Summary: Frodo's POV. Right after he is stabbed by one of the ringwraiths. Please Read and Review!


LOTR and all her belong to Tolkien. This is based on the movies.  
  
Darkness Beckons  
  
The pain is horrifying, and yet I can't do anything about it. It is burning like if someone has just put a fire on the wound. All I can do is lie here and groan in pain. There is a strange numbness with the pain, and that numbness is spreading from the wound. The ringwraiths have turned away from, and I can breath easier. But is that who I think it is? Strider? I can barely see him, but I know it is he.  
  
Pain flares hotter then ever and yet something in my mind is prompting, almost begging, me to take the ring off. I feel that I do not have the strength to do it. Yet, I know I must. With a weak effort, I grab hold of the ring, and pull it from my finger. The pain! I feel like I have been tossed into fire! I cry out in pure agony, not really aware of what was going on around me. I can vaguely hear and feel Sam, Merry, and Pippin beside me. At least they are safe.  
  
Oh, the pain! Fire and icy numbness is ragging a war within me. Let it stop! I can hear that Sam is saying thing something, but I can't make it out. The only thing that seems cold and comforting in my agony is the ring. I have to keep it safe. I force my hand to close around it. Then I feel arms lifting me up and carrying me. I can slightly tell that it is Strider, or is it? Maybe Gandalf has come during the fight and is here to help me. I can't be certain, but whichever, whoever, it may be, I wish they would ease this pain from me! I feel something wrap around me, a blanket, I think, or a cloak. I realize slightly that I am shivering. Am I cold? I can't be sure.  
  
The world is dimming and the pain is getting stronger. Darkness is beckoning with promise of pain free peace. But something holds me back, something pleads for me not to give up. I wonder what or who it is. The others seem to be worried about something. Are they worried about me? My mind is becoming clouded, but I can still tell that Sam is especially worried. I want to reassure him that I will be okay, even if it is a lie.  
  
The pain is growing in me and is becoming unbearable. I have to hold on. But the darkness is beckoning more and becoming more inviting as the pain grows, like a sanctuary from a storm. I can't give up. I can't leave the others. I made a promise to Gandalf. I have to protect the ring. I have to hold on. I have to look after Sam, Merry, and Pippin. If not, who will? The Darkness whispers that Strider or Gandalf will, but I dragged them into this, I can't just abandon them.  
  
A dark mist is settling over my vision, and seemingly my mind as well. The pain and numbness is spreading, and it is getting harder and harder to hold on. It feels as if this torture has been going on for days, but it may have been hours. I can't feel the person's, who is carrying me, arms anymore, the pain and numbness has nearly spread through completely through me. All I feel is pain, numbness, and the darkness that is waiting.  
  
Suddenly a light lances through the mist that is enclosing around me. I briefly glance at a face, the most beautiful face of an elven woman. She is speaking soft words in her own tongue. I cannot understand them, but the meaning is clear. She wants me to hold on. I just hope I can.  
  
Then she disappears and the mist close back in. I barely feel someone lifting me up. I feel myself being placed on something and someone jumping on behind me. I fee us riding away, but the sensation seems far away. Then I feel darkness upon us, the ringwraiths are back and they want me. I can't let this person sacrifice their life for me! But I can't protest either. I feel nearly separated from the outside world. Soon I hear water rushing faintly, and it reminds me of my younger childhood, when my parents were still alive, before this whole mess started.  
  
Pain lances in me stronger, and the numbness is almost complete at the same time. Strangest sensation, not being able to feel and yet I am still feeling pain. All I can do is whimper and groan in pain, hoping it will end. The darkness beckons again, and it is harder to refuse this time. I want it to stop.  
  
I then realize vaguely that we have stopped, and that the sound of rushing water is louder. I can feel magic gathering somehow but I do not how. Then I feel that the ringwraiths are gone for the moment. But the pain only increases and I am being drawn to the darkness against my own will. I briefly feel that I am being set down and that my body is convulsing. The darkness is engulfing me and I am losing. I am sorry, sorry to everyone. I am sorry I have failed….  
  
Now light comes, just as I am to be devoured. Dark and Light battle before me, for me. It is a slow, long battle. But in the end, Light overcomes darkness, and offers me safe peace. I gladly accept, too weary to do anything else. Something comes to me before I give in completely.  
  
" Thank you, Arwen," I breath weakly, unable to see her, but knowing she is close.  
  
Then the world fades. 


End file.
